deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Mods
Mods''' are used to upgrades your weapons in Dead Island. There are multiple mods though out the game which the player can obtain. There is also blueprints that are use to make bomb and ammunition. Heavy Mod The heavy mod adds more force to a weapon. Force gives you a greater chance of knocking a zombie to the ground.You can in fact even knock a thug zombie to the ground with a weapon that has a high enough force. This mod is obtained through completion of the 2 hearts side quest Material *weight plate *gears *clamp x 2 Ripper Mod A rotating Circular Blade attached to the end of a baseball bat this is a very good medium ranged melee weapon and will hack and slash through enemies without any trouble. Light use of stamina for the most part.Obtained through the special edition game code. Material *Duct Tape x 2 *Wire x 2 *Belt *Large Battery *Circular Blade *Metal Scrap x2 Meat Bait Meat bait is a duct taped wad of meat that you throw at the ground far in front of you to attract zombies to swarm the area where it lands much like a pipe bomb in Left 4 Dead or zombait/boombait in'' Red Dead Redemption Undead nightmare'' Material *Meat x3 *Duct Tape Shock Mod The '''Shock Mod can be added to most melee weapons in the game and will electrocute zombies, causing them to be stunned and dealing damage. An extremely effective mod, resulting in 1-hit decapitations in most encounters with basic zombies. The shock Mod is given by Sinamoi upon finishing Black Hawk Down. Stats *1x Shock Damage *4% Critical Chance Material *Duct Tape x2 *Wire x2 *Battery x2 High Voltage Mod The high voltage mod is an upgraded version of the shock mod Material *Duct Tape x 2 *Wire x 2 *Battery x 3 *Electronic Scrap x 2 Magic Wand Mod This mod is an upgraded version of both the shock and high voltage mods. It's obtained from the mayors office after arriving back at city hall following your return from the sewers to see it overrun. Material *Duct Tape x 3 *Wire x 3 *Large Battery x 2 *Phone x 2 *Electronic Scrap x 2 Tesla Mod This mod is exclusive to sledgehammers, and adds a powerful shock attribute similar to that of the Magic Wand Mod. However, due to its more restricted weapon availability, it is most likely more powerful than the Magic Wand Mod. Material *Duct Tape x 3 *Wire x 3 *Large Battery x 2 *Phone x 2 *Electronic Scrap x 2 Lightning Mod This mod is for blunt weapons(hammers and bats more directly)and is similar to the high voltage and similar mods for sharp weapons. Material *Duct Tape x 2 *Wire x 2 *Battery x 3 *Metal Scrap x 2 Shock Gun Mod Similar to the Shock Rifle Mod, '''this mod will add electric damage and a chance to electrocute enemies to shots fired from a handgun. This mod does not work with revolvers. Material *Battery x 2 *Metal Scrap x 2 *Magnet x 2 Shock Rifle Mod The '''Shock Rifle Mod will give each bullet additional electric damage, as well as a chance to electricute the enemy on a critical hit. It is only usable with Auto Rifles, Burst Rifles and Semi-Auto Rifles. Material *Battery x 2 *Metal Scrap x 2 *Magnet x 2 Sticky Bomb Mod The Sticky Bomb Mod 'will cause your melee weapon to explode in a few seconds from being thrown, causing massive area of effect damage. It is unaware at this point if the level of your character will effect the amount of damage done by the blast. In the "To Kill Time" trailer it showed the hero throwing a knife at a Thug. The Thug still had a lot of health, but the throwing knife bomb blew him away in one hit. This seems to be the most effective way to take down hordes or harder enemies. Obtain from Antonio Margarette when finishing Drowned Hope. Material *Detergent *Wire *Duct Tape *Wrist Watch Torch Mod The '''Torch Mod '''will set your melee weapon on fire, making it deal more damage and set zombies on fire. Given by James Stein when finishing Counsel of Despair. Material *Rag x 2 *Glue x 2 *Gas for Lighter x 2 'Toxic Mod ''' The '''Toxic Mod will cause your weapon to become shrouded in a poisonous mist, giving it added toxic damage and the chance to infect the target, inflicting massive damage. One of the most effective mods. Found in the Church in Act II. Material *Oleander x 3 *Detergent x 3 *Suicider Meat x 2 *Lemon Juice x 2 *Flexible Hose x 2 'Barbed Wire Mod' The Barbed Wire Mod will wrap barbed wire around a blunt weapon, causing significantly more damage. The difference between it and the Nail'd Mod is unsure at this point in time. Stats *1x Bleed Damage *4% Critical Chance Material *Barbed Wire x 2 'Nail'd Mod' The Nail'd Mod 'adds nails to clubs and maces, adding significant damage. First mod to get our hands on. It is given by Simanoi after saving him from the zombies in the epilogue. Stats *1x Bleed Damage *4% Critical Chance Material *Nails x 2 'Nuts & Bolts Mod ''' The '''Nuts & Bolts Mod adds several massive bolts to the end of a club, adding massive damage and force to an already formidable weapon. Given by Anne Snider upon finishing Toy Story. Material *Bolts x 2 'Molotov Blueprint' The Molotov Blueprint does what it's name implies. It lets you create your own Molotov cocktail! Molotov are good to use against big crowds of zombies. Found in the Royal Palm. After getting the quest from the guard in his room you're going to have to restart computers. The first room is the game sent you in. It's gonna be beside (on is right) the Thug in that room. Stat *Damage: 300 (+unknown dps) Material *Alcohol x2 *Rag 'Deo Bomb Blueprint' The Deo Bomb is a grenade made from deodorant. It has a high damage output, but it's DPS is lacking. The mod is given by Mick Fler in the Lighthouse after finishing his quest. Stat *Damage: 5000 Material *Deodorant x2 *Duct Tape 'Developer's Craft Mod (1-?)' These are Unlocked by taking Colored Skulls to their respective drop points. Developer's Craft Mod 1 The Orange Skull unlocks Developer's Craft Mod #1. No. 1 is an orange skull that is found under a flight of stairs in the supermarket where you have to kill punks. After that a pile of skulls is in the sewer right after that quest. When you come to a part where the water is green and radioactive, there is a ladder on the right. Upstairs in the room is it's drop point. Developer's Craft Mod 2 The green skull is located in the south eastern portion of the Resort map, in a rocky area surrounded by water that seemingly cuts a road in half, this is just before the drop off location for the blue skull. Scaling up one of the sides reveals the green skull in an open briefcase. Dropping off this skull in the supermarket near a bunch of teddy bears reveals the 2nd Developer Craft Mod. Developer's Craft Mod 3 The Purple Skull unlocks Developer's Craft Mod #3. In the city of Moresby, there's a main mission where you will have to go into the sewers. In this section, there is several areas green toxic sewege in water, in one section with a floater zombie and other zombies there is a ladder on the side, after climbing the ladder there is the skulls side by side near some candles, the skull on the left side is the purple skull. In the city of Moresby, on the far east side, there's a mission you will pick up by walking past a woman screaming from her apartment. This mission will lead you into her apartment where you are tasked with killing all the zombies in the apartment, once this is finished, go to the top floor for your reward. In one of the side rooms on this floor you can find a stove. This is where you'll drop off the purple skull. To get a teddy bear symbolizing the developer mod #3, requires miltiary machette 5 diamonds and 10,000 to create. Developer's Craft Mod 4 The Blue Skull unlocks Developer's Craft Mod #4. The Blueprint can be found by going to the #6 Bunker at the far southeast end of the Resort. After it has been unlocked by Jose, you can go into the portal and this will take you to another bunker. Climb the ladder and grab a Propane Tank and use it to blow open the metal door on the ground level, you will see a purple arrow and a hook for the blue skull. Developer's Craft Mod 5 Developer's Craft Mod 666 The Brown Skull unlocks Developer's Craft Mod #2. One of the story missions in act one will have you investigating a crashed helicopter and guiding a Russian soldier to a nearby bunker. Once there, you should find a manhole cover which will lead you to a second bunker. This second bunker has a small area with a bed, a weapon crate and some boxes as well as a Suicider. also contains the brown skull Once you have the brown skull, there's a medium-sized mountain nearby that you'll have to climb. This mountain is just east of the lifeguard station, next to a beach and is surrounded by water on three sides, on one side of the mountain are 3 boards placed to help you climb, after that, and some jumping around the entire mountain, you should be able to reach the top. On the top of the mountain, facing the water you should come across a brown arrow and a pile of skulls with a red and white flag sticking out of it, this is where you will drop the skull off for the mod. This mod makes the Hand of Glova, a fist weapon that when striking drains stamina completely and unleashes a powerful force lighting forward, similiar to force lightning from darth vader's sith mentor is Star Wars series. very expensive crowd control weapon. Category:Weapon Modification